I Still Remember
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: A man looks back at the love of his life as she moves on with another. TRMM ADMM.


Disclaimer: As said as it is, I don't own anything. All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Rating: PG

AN: If anyone has a problem with creepy guys or student-teacher relationships this is not the story for you. Click the back button now. For the rest of you, enjoy.

_I Still Remember_

Do you remember me, my loveliest Minerva? Do you still remember the boy who's heart you stole? I do. I can still remember the young Gryffindor who caught my eye all those years ago. You walked past me in the corridor, oblivious to your own beauty, and the world as I knew it came to an end.

You were perfect Minerva; I knew you had to be mine. I spent our fifth year chasing you, ignoring every refusal and sharp word you sent my way. It took months of persuasion before I convinced you of my desire. I remember. The moon was bright in the sky that night, casting your features in its enchanting glow as I won you. You said you cared and my heart sang. I can still feel your warm, soft skin under my fingertips, and I can still remember the taste of your first, sweet kiss. You were mine, and I loved you so.

We spent out sixth year together in the whirlwind, heated touches and loaded looks between classes filled our long days. Even then, I was Voldemort to my closest friends, but, to you, I would always be Tom. The way that filthy muggle name rolled from your soft lips was magic that I couldn't deny. The others couldn't understand why I loved you, but that only made it all the better.

Looking back, I should have realized it could never last. For all of your perfection, you are still a Gryffindor through and through. You could never understand what I was trying to start, to become. Your courage and loyalty blinded you to the truth; you were innocent enough to believe mudbloods are our equals. You would spend so many nights raging against me, trying to "make me see reason," but you couldn't understand. But, even then, I loved you like no other.  
  
By seventh year my destiny was set, but I hoped you would stay. How wrong I was my love. We were the heads of our year, and we spent many evenings wrapped up together in front of the crackling fire, talking of our future. It was on one of these evenings that you uttered the words that shattered my soul.

You pulled away as I tried to kiss you, and I could see it in your eyes. I had lost you. You told me it could never last. We had both changed too much for that. You blamed the truths I had tried to explain, but I knew the real reason. He had burst into our lives and destroyed mine without a second glance or thought. He was our professor, yet you looked back. He was older than your parents, yet you dreamed of him. I saw him look as well. He knew it was wrong, but he looked. I knew then, my love, that you were his.

You left me alone that night and didn't return. I know you went to him, I could see it in your eyes as you turned back to look at me once more. "I'm sorry," was all I heard before you disappeared from my life. There was no reason for you to be sorry; I knew he tricked you into believing your feelings had changed. Couldn't you remember saying we'd be together always?

Term drew to a close, and you ignored me. You hurried past me in the corridors and turned a blind eye to my letters, never letting me near. I still couldn't blame you; he had bewitched you. No one else saw the looks shared between you during class, but I did. You stayed behind one day, and I watch from outside. I watched you give him the smile that had once belonged to only me as he put his hands on you. In that moment your Tom died, and my heart turned to stone.

Dumbledore had stolen you from me, and he would pay. You never returned to your chambers that night; I waited for you. Did you think of me Minerva? Did you see me as you slept in his arms? For me there has never been anyone else.  
I was at your wedding two years later. I was careful to make sure I wasn't seen. You were so beautiful, just as you always were. I had to say goodbye before I left to save our world from those unfit to call it home.

It took years, but my dreams came to be, and I knew it was time. I had the power I required; it was time for him to pay. I wanted him to hurt, hurt like I have since you left. I worked slowly, starting with his friends. They began to disappear and it still wasn't good enough.

His family was the next to fall. He would have been ashamed as his mother begged for her insignificant life. Did he cry my love when I sent my condolences? Did the loss rip at him, change him as it did me?

It will be him someday, and when it is, his power over you will come to an end. The fog will lift from your eyes and we will be together once again, my Minerva. I will be your Tom again. For though you may have forgotten me, I still remember you.


End file.
